Skye's Skills
Battle Skills Overlimit This technique is activated when Skye takes a number of hits. After taking a randomized number of hits, her Strength, Skill, Speed, and Evasion will increase as more and more hits are taken. This doubles when she is Paired Up with any other character. Life Absorb This will be activated with two hits. The first lowers the enemie's defence by half, and the second attack will follow straight after. After using the two attacks, Skye will regain a decent amount of HP- the amount of damage she deals is the amount of HP she will get back. Raging Fury After Party Members are taking quite a bit of damage, it is activated depending on Skye's Skill Stat. It is also more likely for this skill to activate when certain party members that Skye naturally has a higher affinity with, such as Shadow, Zephyr, and Aurora. When activated, Skye's Strength, Magic, and chances of critical hits are boosted tremendously. She will deal twice the amount of damage she normally does with any types of attacks. However, this Skill can only last for about 45 seconds. Also during this time, Skye can NOT be KO'ed as her Defence and Resistance will be insanely high. Element Rain A lesser version of the Ultimate Move. Her two swords appear and she controls them, making it into a giant Gigaslash.The two blades, Light and Dark slash down onto the ground, and this causes a large ripple down onto the battlefield. A red blast of aura shoots up in the air from one side of the sword on the right. Blue follows, then Green, Yellow, and Light Blue. Brown, from her Left side shoots up, Followed by Black, White, and Silver. All the colors line up in the skies. Suddenly, meteors from all the different colors with elements that correspond to them all start to rain down in an explosion after explosion. Skye walks away from all of this without turning behind her, and the whole area is obliterated. Smoke appears, and disappears. Ultimate Move The Ultimate Move will be able to use at anytime when a gauge under Skye's HP bar fills up. Skye's Ultimate Move consists of her summoning all the different Elements together into the area and once a dark sword full of aura appears in the middle of all the casted Elements, it will release them all to destroy any enemy. The official move when in battle goes by this sequence: Flames of Fire trailing around her, Whirpools and waves of Water appearing next to the Fire, Cyclones of Wind appear by the Water. Sparks and bolts of Thunder occur next to the Water, large craters and crevasses of Earth next to the Thunder, Spikes of Steel by the Earth, Icicles and Stalagtites of Ice appearing by the Earth, a dark shadow-like Darkness by the Earth, and finally many beams of Light next to the Darkness. After the Light appears, the a black sword chock full of aura appears in the middle of all the Elements and strikes the ground, releasing all the elements and causing the screen to go white. Combined Ultimate Move Final Judgement- Can only be unlocked after Skye has highest affinity with Zephyr. To activate, the ultimate move gauge must be full and the Player presses "L" and "R" activated... Skye: Zephyr! Zephyr: Right behind you! elemental wheel spins behind Skye as her hands are put together and closes her eyes. She leaps up into the Air and Punches the enemy, slamming her fist onto the ground, creating a massive earthquake. The elemental wheel moves and spins around the enemy, making it float back up, and all the elements are shooting at it. Skye: Your turn! Zephyr: Alright! Got it! throws his sword into the air and it replicates into dozens of them, they circle around the enemy still in the air. He leaps up, and while glowing a purplish blue, can latch onto the swords, one by one, back and forth, managing to hit the enemy every time as he's swinging and gliding around. Zephyr lands back on the ground, with the original sword with him, the replicated ones still there. The elemental wheel and the swords combine together. and Zeph nod at each other. On either side of the enemy, they jump up into the air and grab their sword. Skye is glowing black while Zephyr is glowing white, they slam their swords together, straight through the enemy, and everything explodes. They land back on the ground, walking away from the explosions. They high five each other. Attack Variations Fire Meteor Strike- As she lights up her blade a reddish color that glows brightly, she'll spin and slash at the enemy at the same time horizontally. During the same time of the spin, flames appear, and form a large meteor that appears into the air. She jumps up into the air and slashes the meteor which collapses and engulfs the enemy in flames. She punches the ground, and the earth starts to separate and it is engulfed in the flames and shoot up, sending the enemy up as well. Rising Phoenix- (One of the strongest Moves) Leaping into the air, her entire body glows a red and orange color. She twirls her blade around and flames burst out of the sword, and eventually forms a Phoenix-shaped flame. She makes a hand motion in the air, and as she dives through the flames, she dives down through the enemy, creating a spiral flare around her that dissolves into the air. Magma Wave- After holding her sword out to the enemy, she slashes it multiple times, and with each slash, a fire-type pattern is seen and they all explode into one another. After executing a number of slashes, she strikes the ground, and an enormous ring of fire explodes into the area, inflicting any enemy nearby. Heat Current- Her sword grows into a large magma blade and she jumps up into the air, does a backflip, and releases spheres of fire into the air. The spheres create rings and spirals that circle around the enemy, and they all explode onto one another. Water Water Vortex- After slicing straight through the enemy, a spinning spiral of water circles around her sword and gets released onto the enemy, and creates a whirlpool. The whirlpool dissolves and it creates many spreads of water from underground to the air and Skye turns her back to it, makes a hand motion, and the entire thing crashes into nothingness. Crashing Slicer- When she strikes the air with her sword glowing blue, a water pattern appears in the air. Soon after, a crashing tidal wave shoots out at the victim, she does a front hand spring and lands her sword straight through the head, and the water crashes onto it. Serpent Seal- The girl slashes the victim multiple times with lightning speed and after doing so a bunch of times, she crashes her sword onto the ground and a blue serpent made of Water Elemental aura appears and circles around the enemy. She jumps up into the air, and automatically, blue slashes appear into the air and cut straight through the foe. Torrented Rage- Many forms of water appear as she holds her hands together. A whirlpool, tidal wave, torrent, and beams of water all appear before her. They all relentlessly assault the victim at a terrifying pace, and with each attack, it sends the victim flying above and as a grand finale, the whole thing explodes and takes the victim along with it. Earth Ground Dasher- Throwing her knives into the air, they surround the enemy and they repeatedly hit the ground on their own accord and create a powerful earthquake and many stalagmites appear from underground to stab the enemy. She does a back flip and back hand spring and more knives follow suit. Swallow Crevasse- Her sword glows a brown color and she jumps up into the air and grabs her sword, landing on the ground while stabbing it. By stabbing it, the whole ground separates into a large crevasse as a multitude of rocks and stalagmites appear from the impact, and swallow the enemy. Lone Wolf Quake- After throwing her sword into the air, a faded wolf appears made of aura. The wolf fades onto the enemy, and a huge earthquake follows suit. She grabs the foe and jumps up into the air, and fiercely throws the enemy down onto the ground, causing it to crash in the earthquake and explodes. Severing Fang- Doing a vertical slice and turning around, stabbing the enemy, fang-like shapes of rock appear and strike at the enemy quickly at a ridiculously high speed, cancelling the opponent's attack. She ends the attack, by punching the ground with her fists, creating an earthquake followed by huge bursts of the earth that appear from underground. The pillars of the earth rise higher and higher, and Skye grabs her sword and slices straight through them which land on the enemy. Wind Maelstrom- She does a backflip. A hurricane appears out of nowhere as she swings her sword once. The second time she swings it, the hurricane turns into an actual maelstrom, except it's made of wind rather than water. The third time she swings the sword, a tempest appears and it goes through the maelstrom, hitting the enemy. Kamikaze- She lunges at the opponent and strikes it with her sword, sending it flying into the air. She jumps up as well, and a cyclone appears within her body and it gets released onto the opponent. Afterwards, she slices the enemy with her sword, and the cyclone disappears while the opponent is sent crashing down to the ground. Phantom Wave- Her sword starts to glow a greenish color, and it glows bigger and bigger. As the sword glows more, the size of the sword itself grows as well. And she twirls it around horizontally, and creates a huge vacuum wave that sweeps up the victim and sends it flying into the air. Howling Storm- When pointing her sword up into the air, her hair starts to fly everywhere as large gusts of wind appear. Some gusts of wind are a greener color, and those resonate around her sword. As she swings her sword vertically, the blasts of wind shoot up vertically and go towards the enemy, and sonic thrusts relentlessly assault the enemy created by more swings of the blade. Ice Crystal Nebula- She strikes twice, left and right. After doing so, light blue crystal shards appear from underground, and Skye does a backflip into the air, and lands her sword on the crystal shards backwards, which burst into many different shards, caused by a black nebula that wipes them all out. Azure Storm- She charges her sword a distance away, and she runs straight through the enemy, the area that she ran through becomes a vacuum wave that forms into Ice and the Ice itself starts to whirl around the enemy into a cyclone full of Ice that rapidly increases Speed as time goes on. Storming Havoc- A more advanced version of Azure Storm, it's similar, but larger and more vivid and powerful. A huge Blizzard appears, with storming winds that can cancel the enemie's attack. Frigid Blast- An icy type of wind appears next to her blade. She strikes the enemy twice, with diagonal slashes that form an X. The X grows bigger and bigger and pushes the enemy, and eventually blows the enemy away into the air, and more and more ice crystals appear and send it flying different directions at lightning speed. Thunder Bolt Crasher- Multiple bolts of lightning appear from above and crash onto the enemy, while the lightning is paralyzing the opponent, Skye zooms at the enemy with lightning speed, slashing it multiple times from left and right, and finally going to the center and landing a blow on it, sending it flying backwards. Howling Strike- (One of the Strongest) Her sword turns into an electrical bolt Lance, and she grabs the middle of it and starts to spin it around in circles. The circles create many rays of electricity that hit the enemy repeatedly, and Skye jumps up into the air that turns black and the Lance grows and she crashes the Lance onto the ground, and the Lightning extends into one large bolt underground. Savage Wolf Fury- She leaps up into the air and does a backflip, throwing her many knives that stick into the air. The knives get charged with thunder and all the knives release it. A frontflip follows suit, and more knives stick into the air and thunder is released. The thunder from all the knives form a wolf's face and the wolf's fangs appear made of thunder and cuts through the enemy. Abyssmal Rage- She jumps up and slices her sword into the air, creating a beam of electricity. More flips and jumps follow suit, and the beams of electricity appear and curve into one another and they circle around her and she sends them into the skies. They form a circular pattern, and suddenly huge bursts of the rays and lightning crash down on the enemy. Steel Moonlight Bind- The area turns into night, and the moon appears. After pointing her sword into the air, blue and white rays of steel appear from the moon and onto her sword, which creates multiple spirals that surround the enemy and bind them. Scattering Blast- When putting her hands together, large pillars of Steel appear, and they cage in the enemy, trapping it. The pillars stay there, and Skye runs around and swipes her blades around the pillars and they all explode into one another. Starlight Blast- Her swords double into two silvery blasts of Aura. They stay on either side of her, and one beam fro each blast appears and they form together into a star. The star appears to be trapping the victim and slashes and slashes of steel slice the victim into nothingness. Full Moon Shot- Bolts of light appear from her sword as she rises it above her head. An asterism of light appears and the hundreds of beams swirl around each other and go towards the enemy. As Skye turns around, she waves her hand and the whole thing explodes into shards of Steel. The steel starts to swarm the enemy and trap it into a new stone pillar fifty times the size of her. She punches it and it explodes once again, and a hyperesonance appears and sweeps through the battlefield, hitting remaining enemies. Darkness Dark Abyss- She disappears, and the whole area turns white. A huge aura of darkness appears and quickly strikes at the enemy multiple times, left and right, horizontally. With each strike, the enemy goes up higher into the air and the darkness disappears and reappears down below, revealing Skye who grabs onto the enemy and throws it into a shadowy abyss that envelops the enemy. Void Edge- A black ball of aura appears in the middle of the enemy, and a dark purple and black gravity well appears that swallows the enemy and takes it down below. Dark Sneak- A large dark vacuum wave appears as she slashes the air, and she disappears. The whole area is shrouded in darkness, and after the slash, a fading light disappears. A few horizontal and vertical white vacuum waves appear and intersect each other. The whole screen cracks into pieces. Exalted Divination (One of the Strongest)- After holding her sword over her shoulder, she swings it horizontally around her, and black lines of aura appear and in different directions, attack the enemy. She jumps up, and black circles overlap each other and separate, creating a swirling wheel pattern. More black lines of aura appear and attack the enemy, and Skye finally creates dark loops into the air that weave together while she looks ready to strike her sword down, and the screen turns black, with white shards everywhere. The blackness fades away, and a huge black and white explosion appears with a black ring around it, Skye is standing with her back turned to it and looks over her shoulder. Light Rising Twin Dragons (One of the Strongest) Her sword is stabbed onto the ground, and instead of pillars of rock appearing, light beams appear instead. It creates a circular patter on the ground, and white pillars of light appear from above and crash down below. Her sword floats into the air, and in her hands, are two extremely bright circles of light, and she crosses her hands, and white serpent dragons of light appear. They spiral around her sword, and cause the sword to light with darkness. Afterwards, the dragons go around the circle and the beams of light, and the dragon mouths open, and white meterors of light appear and crash down everywhere, and the screen cracks while turning black. (Note: This attack is the same as Shadow's, and the two can actually activate them at the same type to deal double the damage. This attack can only be unlocked in a Side Quest.) Divine Saber- When throwing her sword like a boomerang, it creates a white circle around the enemy. The sword moves by itself and cuts through it a bunch of times and with each cut, a bit of light appears. Finally, enough light forms and it creates a giant Saber Sword in the air, and crashes on the ground, creating a circle with a Magic Pattern, and beams of light appear from the circle and ascend into the air. Light of Chaos- Her sword transforms into two beams of light, and she takes one in each hand. She puts her hands together, and swirls the beams into a vertical circular motion, and she hits the opponent horizontally with the twin blades, and again vertically, both with the circular motion. And finally, relentlessly in all directions at lightning fast speed. After the rays dissolve, bullets of light come from the rays and repeatedly hit the opponent and ends with a chasm of light. Lumen's Charge- Ripples of light spiral around one another. They all wrap themselves around Skye, and she attacks the enemy, and with each strike, the ripples of light follow her every move and echo her. After the final move, she makes one last attack, and the bits of lights turn into millions of daggers made of light that all strike the enemy at once.